


Father's Day: A frostiron

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-uploading because in a fit of rage, I deleted many of my fics on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day: A frostiron

Loki was miserable. His back ached and he hadn’t been able to see his feet in weeks, but he assumed they were as big and round as he was. He sat down heavily on the side of the plush bed, slowly lowering the rest of him to the soft blankets, his back shooting with pain. His face wrinkled as he swung one leg and then the other on the bed, too tired to remove himself from the heavy garments he was forced to wear to council meetings. Full armour and a large brown fun cloak to hide his growing stomach.   
He had just closed his eyes when he heard the door open. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up quickly, but only resulting in his back popping painfully.  
“Brother.” Smiled Thor, entering the room and closing the door behind him.  
“I am less than grand company, Thor.” Loki shot. “I advise you leave. Now.”  
He settled next to his bloated younger brother. “Not when you’re so uncomfortable, Loki.”  
Thor smiled, rubbing Loki swollen stomach lovingly only to have his hands smacked and pushed away.  
“I hurt, Thor.” He scowled, turning on his side. “I ache. And it’s Stark’s fault.”  
Thor helped his brother out of his armor and into a pair of leggings and a loose tunic and laid down beside Loki, molding to the younger’s frame, his beard brushing against the back of Loki’s neck, resulting in Loki kicking back and hitting his shin.   
“All his fault.” Loki growled. “If only he could keep that monster in his trousers.”  
Thor laughed, placing a hand softly on Loki’s sore hip. “And if only you could keep your legs shut.”  
Loki turned, giving him a look cold as ice. Thor just smiled at him, kissing his brother’s sharp nose. “I love you so much, brother.”  
“I hate you.” He answered, but it was half-hearted. He was so tired and Thor was so warm. He turned his swollen body fully towards his brother, resting his head on Thor’s vast chest and closed his eyes.   
“If you move, Oaf.” Loki warned, “I will rip the stubble from your face.”  
Thor just laughed, making himself comfortable against his brother’s tight embrace.  
-  
The door creaked open and Thor opened a sleepy eye, Loki’s steel grip still around him. Thor smiled as Tony creeped in quietly.  
“How long has he been out?” Tony whispered.   
Thor looked to the open window and the now dark sky. “At least a few hours, I’d say.”  
Tony nodded, looking at the sleeping man he loved.  
“The healers have told me that he is nearly to term.” Thor said, breaking the silence and adjusted under Loki’s grip. “And he has missed you so very much.”  
Tony shifted from one foot to the other, watching the sleeping god’s eyes flutter in a dream. He had been absent since Thor brought Loki to Asgard for proper Asgardian pregnancy care, leaving Tony on Midgard with only his tools and his thoughts. It didn’t take long for Tony to realize that he needed Loki and he set to work on a portal to Asgard.  
Thor smoothly pulled himself away from his sleeping brother and Loki sighed in his sleep, adjusting his head on the soft pillow.  
“I’ve, um, missed him too.” Tony said, his eyes never leaving Loki’s peaceful face.  
Thor placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder with a smile. “Then I shall leave you two to reunite.”  
As Thor began to walk away, Tony caught up with him, corning him the the doorway.  
“I don’t know the first thing about kids, Sparky.” He said. “I don’t wanna fuck this up.”  
Thor smiled. “Nor do I. But I am sure with parents like my brother and yourself, this child Loki carries will be loved so much.” He said. “As I have seen in my many years of age, parenthood is an experience you can never be ready for.”  
Tony chewed his lip and looked back at Loki as Thor shut the door softly behind him.   
With the sound of the shutting door, Loki stirred and Tony moved swiftly to meet him as his eyes opened. Tony smiled as Loki’s eyes grew wide.  
“A-Anthony?” He said, trying to prop himself up as Tony sat on the bed.  
“Hey, Snowflake.” He smiled.  
It took Loki a moment, and a bit of help from Tony to sit up, but as soon as he did, his arms were around his inventor.  
“I thought you gone,” He said. “Never to return. I thought you ashamed of the child growing inside of me.”  
“What?” Tony asked, his voice rising slightly as he pulled back to look Loki in the face. “Asham- Loki, hey, no. Never. Never ever.”  
Loki’s eyes were big and glossy from sleep, but a small smile crept to his lips as he held his inventor tightly again.  
Tony kept a firm grasp on Loki’s back and lower side, careful not to bump the round belly.  
But as soon as Tony’s arm grazed Loki’s swollen stomach, he felt a kick and looked at Loki with wide eyes.  
Loki smiled back.  
“He loves you already, it seems.” Loki whispered, taking in Tony’s shocked expression. “But how could he not when his mother loves you so much?”  
Loki placed a small kiss at the corner of Tony’s startled lips, Tony only reacting when Loki tried to push himself up more to reach the inventor’s lips fully.  
Tony leaned into Loki’s kiss, the god’s kisses eager and needy.   
Their tongues fought and Loki moaned into Tony’s mouth but pulled back in shock.  
His giant emerald eyes widened and looked between his legs where a wetness pooled.  
“Did you just-” Tony asked, his eyes wide as he took in the mess.  
Loki shook his head.  
“He’s early.” Loki whispered that set Tony in a ‘oh god oh god oh god’.  
The pain started then and Loki cried out, making Tony jump back and fall out off the bed. The inventor scrambled to his feet and scooped Loki up.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing, but we gotta get you a doctor, right?” He asked, looking around wildly.  
Loki held onto his Anthony for dear life as the pains of labor kept creeping under his skin.  
“The healers!” Loki panted. “Down the hall and to the-augh! Left!”  
Tony ran, bursting into the healers wing.  
“Help me!” Tony shouted.  
The healers took Loki and laid him down on the table.  
“ANTHONY!” Loki shouted, trying to hold onto Tony. “Don’t leave me, Anthony! Please!”  
-  
Hours later, Loki gave his final screaming push, gripping Tony’s hand fiercely as a small cry filled their ears.  
“Gradulations,” An older healer said, “It’s a boy.”  
Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s sweaty forehead.  
“You did it, Snowflake.” He smiled.  
The babe was held up, blue skin and bright red eyes, completely Jotun in appearance and Loki froze, his eyes widened and he let a shaky breath escape his lips.  
“I’m sorry-” Loki started, but Tony’s wide smile and laugh of happiness drowned out Loki’s apology.  
“He’s amazing!” Tony smiled, asking for the child. The babe was placed in Tony’s awaiting arms and the healers set to cleaning. “Look, Snowflake, he’s got your blue! He’s so beautiful, Loki.”  
Loki looked at his lover with wide confused eyes.  
“I didn’t think-” Loki said. “I was hoping that your DNA would cancel out mine-”  
“He’s perfect!” Tony smiled, kissing the babe on the head and smiling at Loki.  
A healer came and cleaned the babe and mother silently, Tony kept his hand on Loki at all times while Loki looked at him in quiet confusion and love.  
His head and his heart still confused him.  
He loved that his lover was happy and accepting of his bundle, but the blue of his child’s skin made his own skin crawl.  
After years of hiding his Jotun heritage away under a mask of Aesir, to have a child with the same blue as he hid, it worried him.  
Would his babe, this child of a Jotun runt and a mortal, be accepted by others? Or would he be shunned?

 

“Lokes?” Tony’s voice makes him jump, his terrible thought vanishing. “Did you hear? They want a name.”  
Loki shook his head and thought for a moment, Tony remained silent, the babe in the inventor’s arms again. But Loki did not respond, just stared at the blue wrapped babe in Tony’s arms, his brows furrowed as he looked up at his lover.  
“Well, in my family, we have this tradition where the boys always take the father’s middle name.” Tony shrugged. “But that’s only an optio-”  
“No. I like it.” Loki tried to smile. “Anthony, that’s a wonderful idea.”  
Loki sat up as Tony smiled and nodded. He reached for the babe, placing a cool hand on the little infant’s small head, his hands running through the dark fuzz atop the child’s head.  
“Edward.” Loki smiled. Tony nodded. “Edward Langley Stark.”  
“Langley?” Tony questioned.  
Loki nodded and smiled, taking the babe from Tony and holding him close. “It means Long Life.” He said. “That is what I wish for us...all of us.”  
Tony made Loki move over so he could sit beside him, wrapping his arm around his lover and kissing his forehead.  
“We will.”


End file.
